Owners of automobiles having long experienced the intense heat contained in their automobile after the automobile has been parked for an extended period of time during periods of high sunlight.
In addition to the uncomfortable atmosphere the heat presents to the occupant, this heat also draws additional energy from the car's cooling system. Further, the direct rays of the sun along with the heat tend to shorten the life span of the materials used on the interior of the automobile.
Solutions have been proposed, such as those shown in Levin U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,173 and Dorsey 1,510,984. However, these have not proven successful and the present invention obviates the problems inherent in these structures.